Sebuah Peluang
by z-hard
Summary: "Yang menjadi masalah, Gokudera-kun, bukanlah apa yang menunggumu di depan sana. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, apakah kamu akan maju, atau mundur."


Setelah sekian lama tertunda, akhirnya rampung juga. Biasanya, saya lebih memilih untuk menulis cerita yang mendekati canon. Jadi, ini pengalaman pertama saya untuk bermain-main dengan kemungkinan plot. Maka dari itu, mohon dimaklumi jika ditemukan keganjilan apapun.

Oh, sekadar peringatan saja, ada sedikit spoiler dari manga chapter 294-295. Kalau kawan anti pada spoiler, apa boleh buat ^^;

Seperti biasa, penghormatan terbesar saya berikan kepada mereka yang bersedia untuk memberikan komentar, kritik, saran, membaca, atau bahkan sekadar melihat fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak! :D

* * *

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! dan seluruh lelaki tampan yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Amano Akira. Saya hanya fans yang bisa mengagumi dari layar laptop saja.

* * *

**Sebuah Peluang**

By : z-hard

Dari segala eksistensi yang ada di dunia, kamu paling takut dengan ketidakpastian. Pilihan yang sangat cerdas, menurutmu, karena bukankah semua bentuk ketakutan manusia bisa diringkas dalam satu kata itu? Manusia cenderung takut pada hal-hal yang tidak mereka ketahui—hal-hal yang tidak dapat mereka sentuh, tidak dapat mereka prediksi, dan tidak dapat mereka cerna oleh intelektualitas otak mereka. Karena itulah manusia menciptakan apa yang kalian namakan dengan ilmu pengetahuan; untuk menciptakan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka sendiri, untuk mendefinisikan sesuatu yang semula tak ada menjadi ada.

* * *

Ada kalanya kamu merasa iri. Meskipun dalam seumur hidupmu, mungkin hanya beberapa kali.

Perasaan itu kerap kali muncul secara tiba-tiba, namun dengan intensitas yang perlahan tapi pasti, persis setiap kali kamu bertemu tatap dengan Yamamoto Takeshi. Ketika itu, kamu belum bisa menjabarkan dengan yakin mengapa tepatnya kamu bisa merasa iri terhadap lelaki maniak bisbol itu. Tak jarang kamu mencoba mengira-ngira; mungkin fakta bahwa dia lebih akrab dengan Tsuna, atau mungkin karena dia—mau tak mau harus kamu akui—terkadang menunjukkan kapabilitas yang melebihimu untuk menjadi tangan kanan Vongola. Namun, ketika kamu mencoba menggali lebih jauh, jawabannya timbul begitu saja, melampaui prediksimu yang paling masuk akal.

Kamu cemburu pada takdirnya.

Kamu tahu persis bahwa tidak seharusnya kamu iri terhadap hal-hal yang ada di luar jangkauanmu, di luar kendalimu. Tetapi toh perasaan itu tetap timbul tanpa aba-aba, kemudian tanpa sadar menguasai hatimu perlahan-lahan, dan menciptakan sebuah keyakinan, _mengapa takdir bisa menjadi begitu tak adil?_

Beberapa kali kamu bertanya-tanya pada dirimu sendiri, mengapa ketika satu takdir memaksamu untuk hidup dalam perjuangan, takdir lain menuntun_nya_ pada hidup yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan? Mengapa harus kamu yang hidup menghadapi kenyataan, sementara _dia_ bisa hidup di dalam fatamorgana?

Andai saja dia bisa merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan. Andai saja dia bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan harapan di saat orang lain memilikinya.

Andai saja dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan segalanya.

* * *

Dan doamu terkabul.

Penyerangan itu terjadi tanpa kalian rasakan kedatangannya. Dalam sekejap mata, dirimu telah berada di dalam situasi yang tidak kamu mengerti. Yang jelas, ketika akhirnya kesadaranmu kembali penuh, kamu menemukan dirimu berada di rumah sakit Namimori bersama _guardian_ Vongola yang lain.

Kamu bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran suaramu ketika kamu menghubungi bosmu untuk mengabarkan apa yang terjadi. Hatimu mencelos, dan lambungmu melonjak tak karuan.

Sudah berselang lama sejak kamu berandai-andai. Sudah nyaris hilang perasaan iri itu ketika kini akhirnya ketidakadilan itu terbayar penuh.

Kenapa harus ketika kamu sudah bisa menerima segalanya? Kenapa harus ketika kamu mulai terbiasa akan keberadaanya? Kenapa harus sekarang?

"…meskipun nyawanya bisa diselamatkan, besar kemungkinan dia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi."

Mengapa hanya kali ini permintaanmu didengarkan?

* * *

Entah sudah berapa musim datang dan pergi sejak kejadian itu.

Kamu tidak yakin apakah hanya kamu yang merasakan hal ini, tetapi yang pasti, kamu tidak bisa berpura-pura menutup mata bahwa kejadian itu merupakan titik balik yang sangat luar biasa. Bukan hanya baginya, tetapi juga bagimu.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, bosmu yang selalu kamu usung dengan bangga, telah berhasil menjadi pewaris Vongola kesepuluh dengan selamat. Kamu sendiri telah resmi dinobatkan sebagai tangan kanannya. Kini kamu bukanlah lagi seorang bocah egois yang tempramental, melainkan seorang pemuda yang andal, sebuah kartu as. Semua orang mengharapkan yang terbaik bagimu, pun juga menitipkan mimpinya pada pundakmu.

Kini, kamulah yang memiliki kesempatan hidup dalam fatamorgana. Dia, sebaliknya, telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang antara mimpi dan realitas.

Kesempatannya telah habis.

Mimpi-mimpinya hancur dalam sekejap. Semua telah hilang tak meninggalkan jejak apapun kecuali jurang menyakitkan yang kamu tak yakin apakah dia bisa memanjat keluar dari sana atau tidak. Hanya dengan jentikan jari Sang Penguasa Takdir, seorang pahlawan menjelma menjadi pecundang.

Bagi Yamamoto, mungkin mati jauh lebih baik daripada harus kehilangan cita-cita.

Dan bagimu, mati jelas jauh lebih baik daripada harus melihatnya hancur dalam keputusasaan.

Hei, apa yang kamu pikirkan?

Jangan bercanda, bukankah ini yang kamu inginkan?

Memutarbalikkan takdir?

* * *

Pada akhirnya, semua hanya merupakan spekulasimu saja.

Nyatanya, dia tidak selemah itu. Minimal tidak selemah apa yang kamu perkirakan. Entah apa yang membutmu gelap mata hingga kamu tak bisa melihat bahwa keteguhan hatinya bahkan mengalahkan karang laut yang paling kokoh sekalipun. Seharusnya kamu menjadi orang yang paling terakhir yang memvonisnya tak lagi memiliki harapan. Bukankah setiap detik yang ia habiskan bersamamu digunakannya untuk menatapmu dengan matanya yang penuh dengan semangat hidup?

"Selamat pagi, Gokudera," sapanya penuh senyum, ketika kamu masuk ke dalam kamarnya di markas pusat Vongola, Italia. Dia terduduk tenang di atas tempat tidurnya, menunggumu dengan sabar. Ekspresi, aura, serta atmosfer ruangannya selalu sama seperti tiap paginya.

Kamu mengeluarkan kursi roda dari lemari _built-in_ yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Setelah membuka engselnya satu-persatu, kamu menuntun Yamamoto untuk duduk di atasnya, sebelum kemudian kalian tinggalkan kamar itu menuju ruang makan.

Satu jam pertama, kalian habiskan di dalam ruangan luas yang ditengahnya terdapat meja makan besar, di mana Tsuna telah duduk menunggu di ujung meja. Kamu akan menghentikan kursi roda Yamamoto di salah satu tempat yang kosong, sementara kamu akan menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tak lama, Ryohei dan Kyoko akan datang menyusul, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Chrome, Haru, serta Lambo, yang masing-masing dari mereka mengisi kursi-kursi kosong, yang lucunya selalu sama posisinya dari waktu ke waktu. Satu kursi terakhir di dekat pintu biasanya memang tidak akan terisi. Pemiliknya, Hibari, tentu saja lebih memilih untuk sarapan dalam diam di ruangannya. Meskipun tak jarang pula sosoknya muncul sekali dalam seminggu.

Kalian akan membicarakan apa saja ketika jam makan pagi tersebut. Masalah politik, sosial, bursa saham, aksesibilitas perdagangan senjata, misi, kejuaraan Wimbledon, piala dunia, pertemuan dengan Varia kemarin sore, masakan Bianchi yang superparah, atau bahkan hanya sekadar bernostalgia tentang lembaran-lembaran hidup ketika kalian masih merupakan pemuda naif berumur belasan tahun.

Setelahnya, Tsuna akan kembali ke ruang kerja, ditemani oleh Kyoko. Ryohei melanglang entah kemana, tergantung apa misinya pagi itu. Chrome dan Haru akan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing, dan Lambo akan pergi mengunjungi I-Pin.

Biasanya, kalian akan menjadi yang paling terakhir di dalam ruangan itu. Kamu akan membereskan piring-piringnya terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian menuntun kursi rodanya keluar kastil.

Kalian tidak pernah memiliki tujuan yang pasti. Dua jam kedua hanya kalian habiskan untuk berkeliling mengitari taman kastil secara acak. Tidak banyak yang kalian bicarakan dalam ritual itu, kecuali sesekali membahas misi-misimu yang hanya kamu dapatkan dua atau tiga kali dalam sebulan—karena bagimu, misi terbesarmu kini adalah selalu berada di sisinya.

Nyaris tengah hari, kamu akan meminta anak buahmu mengeluarkan mobil. Kamu akan membantu Yamamoto masuk ke dalamnya, memasangkan sabuk pengaman, sebelum kemudian duduk di kursi pengendara dan bermanuver menuju rumah sakit paling kompeten di seluruh Italia.

Di sana, kamu akan menemaninya menjalani terapi. Pelatihan sederhana yang telah ia jalankan bertahun-tahun, namun tetap tidak membawa perubahan yang signifikan. Dokter nyaris hilang akal terhadap keadaannya. Menurutnya, ini sangat ganjil. Belum pernah ada kasus seperti ini, katanya.

Tetapi, tak barang satu kalipun kamu melihat keputusasaan pada air muka _Rain Guardian_ Vongola itu. Dia akan selalu tersenyum sekritis apapun keadaannya, menenangkanmu dengan kalimat sederhana, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Gokudera," yang anehnya selalu memberikan efek yang luar biasa berlebih pada jiwamu.

Kamu sampai bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya yang perlu sokongan saat ini.

Menjelang petang, kalian akan keluar dari rumah sakit menuju lapangan kosong di pinggir kota Roma, mendampinginya bermain lempar-tangkap bola bersama anak-anak lokal yang sering menghabiskan waktu di sana.

Kamu akan berdiri di belakangnya, memungut bola yang tidak berhasil ia tangkap, sementara meskipun berada di atas kursi roda, lemparan Yamamoto selalu menempatkan anak-anak tadi dalam posisi sulit. Bahkan nasib tak bisa mengalahkan bakat.

Satu jam setelahnya, kalian akan berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Merasakan angin sore kota Roma yang menyerbu masuk lewat jendela mobil yang kalian biarkan terbuka. Suara alunan musik Jazz mengiring samar dari radio, dan tak jarang kamu mendengar dia bersenandung mengikuti iramanya.

Sesampainya di kastil, kamu akan mengantarnya menuju ruang kerja kalian, membawakannya setumpuk laporan dari para subordinat untuk dirangkum atau sekadar ditandatangani. Terkadang kalian akan lupa waktu sampai-sampai Kyoko dan Haru harus membawakan makan malam kalian ke dalam ruang kerja. Dan terkadang pula, lewat tengah malam, kamu akan sadar bahwa dia telah tertidur di atas meja kerjanya. Menghela napas, kamu tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membangunkannya untuk pindah ke dalam kamar.

Segalanya berjalan seperti rutinitas. Sama cepatnya seperti mengejapkan mata, kamu pun cepat terbiasa. Seakan-akan ritual-ritual ini adalah bagian dari hidupmu yang paling krusial. Sama pentingnya dengan bernapas.

Malam itu kamu menemukan dirimu terduduk di samping tempat tidur Yamamoto, menatap kosong ke arah pemuda mantan bintang bisbol SMP Namimori yang kini tengah terlelap.

Meskipun kamu telah terbiasa dengan situasi ini, kamu belum pula bisa berdamai dengan perasaan bersalah yang bersarang ngotot di dasar palung hatimu yang paling dalam.

Sejak momen titik balik yang menjungkirbalikkan nasibnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Yamamoto sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia tidak pernah mengutuk nasib. Dia tidak pernah pula menyalahkan takdir karena telah memadamkan mimpi-mimpinya yang paling bersinar.

Tetapi justru melihat Yamamoto yang seperti itu, kamu merasakan hatimu menjerit menyakitkan.

Padahal bukan kamu yang kehilangan cita-cita. Padahal bukan kamu yang telah menjadi manusia tak berdaya. Tetapi mengapa kamu yang merasakan segala perih ini?

Mengapa kamu yang ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya?

Akan jauh lebih mudah bagimu jika dia menyalahkanmu atas segalanya.

Akan berjuta-juta kali lebih mudah bagimu, jika saja dia tidak memberimu sejuta afeksi yang terpancar tak terbatas dari sorot matanya.

* * *

Kamu paling takut dengan ketidakpastian. Kenyataan itu tidak pernah berubah bahkan hingga kini.

Alasan itu menjadi landasan utama dari kefanatikanmu tentang ilmu-ilmu metafisika. Kamu tak pernah berhenti berusaha untuk bisa mendapatkan simpulan akurat apakah UFO itu entitas yang nyata atau hanya sekadar omong kosong belaka. Jika kamu bisa menggenggam seluruh tanda tanya ilmu pengetahuan itu, kamu yakin kamu tidak akan takut terhadap apapun.

Namun sesungguhnya, misteri ketidakpastian yang paling besar adalah sebuah _peluang_.

Sama sekali tidak ada kecerdasan di muka bumi ini yang bisa memecahkan misteri itu. Bahkan, meskipun ilmu matematika bisa menghitung kemungkinan peluang hingga yang paling rumit, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apa hasil akhirnya nanti. Meskipun kamu berada dalam fase yang paling kontemplatif sekalipun, kamu tidak akan pernah bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi sedetik dua detik ke depan.

Pada akhirnya, ketidakpastian itu yang akan memenangkan segalanya. Ia akan menekanmu hingga kamu tersudut, membuatmu takut melangkah karena kamu tidak tahu apa yang akan menunggumu nanti di depan sana. Apakah hitam. Atau putih. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Solusinya mungkin simpel saja, yaitu keberuntungan.

Dan semangat yang tak pandang bulu.

Namun, sering kali kamu tidak sempat mencapai kesempatan itu. Kamu telah ciut sebelum berhasil melakukan apapun. Kalah sebelum berperang.

"Gokudera-kun, kepala atau ekor?"

Siang itu hari Minggu, di musim semi yang cerah. Kamu berdiri termangu di depan meja kerja bos Vongola kesepuluh, yang kini mengangkat kepalan tangannya tepat di depan batang hidungmu.

Kamu mengejap. Sekali. Dua kali. "Err… aku tidak tahu, Jyuudaime."

Bosmu meringis, "astaga, Gokudera-kun! Ini bukan soal perkalian atau pembagian. Aku tidak memintamu untuk tahu apa jawabannya. Aku memintamu untuk memilih. Kepala? Atau ekor?"

"Aku…" kamu memulai, menimbang-nimbang. Setelah menahan napas sekitar lima detik, kamu menghembuskannya, "aku tak tahu, Jyuudaime."

Dan lelaki di hadapanmu hanya mengangkat alis, sebelum kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja yang empuk. "Kamu tidak seru, Gokudera-kun!"

"Maaf," kamu tertunduk, sedikit kecewa.

Tsuna mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "hehehe, aku cuma bercanda kok. Tapi benar deh, kamu seharusnya bisa memilih. Ayo, ayo, kalau mau memilih sekarang, masih bisa kok." Dia menunjukkan kepalan tangannya, mengindikasikan bahwa koin yang tadi dilempar dan ditangkapnya masih berada di dalamnya.

Sebenarnya kamu sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa kamu tidak bisa memilih. Toh ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada apapun. Bukan berarti jika kamu salah memilih, kamu akan dipecat menjadi tangan kanan Vongola atau apa.

Tetapi, bahkan setelah tahu keadaan itu, ada satu bagian di dalam dirimu yang membuat keberanianmu tak tampak, sesuatu yang dengan semena-mena mengasosiasikan permainan koin itu sebagai permainan takdir yang lain. Apakah Tsuna paham maksud di baliknya atau tidak, kamu sama sekali tidak tahu.

Melihat kamu tidak akan menjawab dalam waktu dekat, Tsuna kembali memajukan tubuhnya, menumpu pada siku di atas meja. Kepalan tangannya belum pula dilepasnya. "Hei, Gokudera-kun, menurutku, hidup itu sama seperti koin ini—punya dua sisi. Kita sebagai manusia, hanya punya dua pilihan itu. Maju. Atau mundur. Kalau kita memilih maju, kita akan dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang lain. Sesuatu yang baik, atau sesuatu yang buruk. Mundur pun begitu. Semuanya terus bercabang menjadi ranting-ranting yang tak terhitung jumlahnya."

Kamu bisa mencium ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Sebenarnya, yang menjadi masalah bukan apa yang menunggu kita di depan sana. Yang menjadi masalah, adalah," dia menatapmu dalam-dalam, "apakah kita mau maju atau tidak. Tidak apa-apa jika ketika kamu memutuskan untuk maju, yang ada di depanmu adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Toh pada saatnya nanti, kamu akan dihadapkan pada pilihan lain, dan kamu akan terus memilih. Dan bukannya tak mungkin, pilihan-pilihan itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang baik nantinya."

Kamu hanya bisa diam dan memerhatikan.

Tsuna tertawa kecil, "aku bicara seperti ini bukan tanpa tahu apa-apa lho. Kau ingat? Ketika aku diajukan pada pilihan mau mewarisi Vongola atau tidak, aku berusaha melarikan diri— karena aku takut membayangkan apa nantinya yang akan terjadi pada kalian. Dan kita sama-sama tahu apa konsekuensinya ketika itu… kan?"

Tentu saja kamu tahu harga mahal yang harus kalian bayar ketika itu. Lagipula hal itulah yang menjadi titik awal semua kegelisahanmu ini.

"Kemudian aku tersadar," bosmu melanjutkan, "daripada melarikan diri karena tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, mengapa kamu tak maju justru karena kamu tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Dan rupanya memang terbukti kan? Aku maju dan mendapatkan momen-momen indah ini bersama kalian. Nah, dalam kasusmu dan Yamamoto, kurasa dia hanya sedang menantimu untuk melangkah bersamanya."

Dan seketika setelah bosmu mengakhiri kalimatnya itu, akal sehat kembali memegang penuh kendali dirimu, mengalahkan rasa takut dan rasa khawatir yang sangat amat konyol.

_Yang menjadi masalah bukanlah apa yang menunggu di depan sana._

"Jadi, Gokudera-kun, kepala atau ekor?"

Kamu tersenyum kecil, "ekor…?"

Dan Tsuna pun ikut tersenyum sebelum membuka kepalan tangannya.

* * *

Musim kembali berganti. Menyapa lalu kemudian pergi.

Kamu adalah pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun, pewaris sah posisi _Storm Guardian_, pun juga tangan kanan Vongola. Kamu tak pernah gentar menghadapi situasi apapun. Kamu akan terus membawa kakimu ini ke mana saja misimu meminta, selama kamu mampu.

Meskipun demikian, bukan berarti langkah-langkah mantap itu tak pernah terhenti di tengah jalan.

Ada kalanya kamu merasa iri, dan rasa itu menuntunmu pada keadaan yang sangat kamu sesali. Ada kalanya pula kamu menantang takdir untuk berlaku lebih adil, yang kemudian dijawabnya dengan cara yang paling tidak kamu sukai.

Kemudian tanpa sadar kamu pun bertransformasi, beriringan dengan paranoid yang menyelubungi kemampuan merasamu yang paling logis. Dan kamu tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali rasa takut itu.

Ketika dokter memberitahu bahwa Yamamoto lumpuh satu dekade yang lalu, kamu sama sekali tidak muluk-muluk mengharapkan dia akan bisa sembuh total. Agak mustahil, menurutmu, kecuali keajaiban sekali lagi datang dan menawarkan belas kasihan.

Detik itu adalah titik balik. Bukan hanya baginya, tetapi juga bagimu.

Tetapi dalam kasusmu, yang berbalik bukanlah nasib burukmu menjadi baik, namun kemauanmu untuk melangkah yang berubah menjadi diam.

Kamu menjadi takut berandai-andai. Sementara kamu tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang tidak riil, Yamamoto berusaha untuk tetap berdiri di atas perahu hidupnya yang tidak stabil. Dia bisa saja tenggelam kapan saja, namun dia tidak pernah sekalipun berhenti melangkah. Tidak sepertimu.

Padahal bukan kamu yang nasibnya terapung-apung di tengah samudra luas bernama ketidakpastian. Tetapi mengapa malah kamu yang tidak berani mengambil tindakan? Karena keragu-raguanmu itu, tidak ada satupun di antara kalian yang berani melangkah lebih jauh.

Dia hanya sedang menunggumu.

"Hei, Gokudera," serta merta Yamamoto menyapa. Dia terduduk manis di atas kursi roda, tatapannya lurus ke depan, ke arah pemandangan laut luas yang bisa kalian saksikan melalui jendela besar di ruang utama kastil.

Menit-menit itu sama sekali terasa lain bagimu, seperti sedang berada di tempat yang sama sekali asing. Seharusnya kastil Vongola memiliki tingkat kebisingan yang cukup tinggi pagi ini, tetapi entah kenapa, di telingamu sama sekali tidak terdengar apapun kecuali hembusan napasmu dan napasnya. Mengalun menjadi satu seperti melodi yang harmoni.

"Hei Gokudera," sapanya sekali lagi, "terima kasih atas segalanya."

_Yang menjadi masalah bukanlah apa yang menunggu di depan sana._

Kamu tidak perlu bertanya atas ungkapannya yang tiba-tiba. Karena dalam hatimu, jawabannya sudah tersedia. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai kamu menyadarinya.

_Yang menjadi masalah adalah, apakah kamu akan maju. Atau mundur._

"Idiot. Katakan hal itu setelah kamu sembuh nanti!"

Dan kamu memilih untuk maju.

* * *

Dari segala eksistensi yang ada di dunia, kamu paling takut dengan ketidakpastian.

Tetapi, bukankah justru karena tidak pasti, maka kamu memiliki peluang yang tidak terbatas? Bukankah justru karena kamu tidak tahu apa yang menanti di depanmu, maka kamu memiliki segala hak untuk mengharapkan kemungkinan yang paling mustahil sekalipun? Bukankah justru karena segalanya masih berupa tanda tanya, maka kamu seharusnya bisa melangkah maju tanpa ragu?

Karena ketika ilmu pengetahuan tidak lagi bisa memecahkan teori yang paling manusiawi, ketika kemampuan berpikirmu tidak mampu mencapai konklusi yang rasional, dan ketika kenyataan memiliki segala kuasa untuk menghancurkan harapanmu yang paling liar, hanya optimisme-lah pilihan yang kamu miliki untuk bisa terus melangkah maju bersamanya.

Sebagai seorang _g__uardian._ Sebagai seorang sahabat.

Sebagai seorang manusia.

* * *

FIN


End file.
